Patent application US2007194489 discloses a molded product having a first molded part, a second molded part, and having one or two incorporated labels, one label being fully overlapped by the second molded part which is translucent, and the second label being located on the outside face of the first molded part and not covered at all by the second molded part. This document fails to disclose a label protected against delamination, and in particular regarding the border of the label.